


📸 Hoenn News Tabloids always have a field day : Snapshots 💥💥💥

by Otaku553, tamagoyaki



Series: 🎥 [Hoenn News Records] 📰 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: 0 Word Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku553/pseuds/Otaku553, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/tamagoyaki
Summary: Art for Part I of the Series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [otaku553](https://otaku553.tumblr.com/post/187634280979/hoenn-news-tabloids-always-have-a-field-day?is_related_post=1). Do head down her tumblr (linked) to support her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Local Champion takes in Foreign Talent, None the Wiser ]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Coordinator KamaTan, Nezuko, and the Aftermath of the Fearow Incident ]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Support Characters of your Doki Doki Memorial ]

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave us a kudos at the end to let us know you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
